1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to signal processing and more specifically, but not exclusively, to signal-based gain control.
2. Relevant Background
Gain control may be used in a communication system to select an appropriate gain to be applied to a signal to facilitate subsequent processing of that signal. For example, gain control may be employed in a receiver to adjust the gain of an amplifier that is used to receive a signal. Here, the gain may be increased when receiving weak signals and decreased when receiving strong signals.
Some systems may employ automatic gain control (AGC) to adjust the gain to be applied to a signal. For example, a receiver may monitor signals in a communication channel and automatically adjust the gain used to receive signals over that communication channel based on the monitored signals. In practice, some types of AGC may be relatively complex. For example, AGC may rely on the use of a coherent receiver to acquire received signals. However, in some implementations it may be desirable to have a relatively low complexity system, yet also provide relatively robust gain control.